


The journey

by Why_do_i_keep_reading



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_i_keep_reading/pseuds/Why_do_i_keep_reading
Summary: Okay this is my first story well on here. I’m bad at summary’s so if you want o read be my guest. Please tell me if there are any mistakes   Okay that’s itThis is basically how the blade came to be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh first chapter yay.

“Boss I think I heard it run off in that direction”

”Well go get it”

As the voices slowly became silent as they retreated. The child hidden under the many leaves thankful they had not used a dog nor a hybrid. Rethinking their decision the child would forever remember had that man stepped seven more feet they would have stepped on Technos head. Techno snapped out of thought when he remembered he had to run and could never stop. Just like in the nether this time he actually knew he would be killed if found.

He started off slowly so as not to draw any attention until he was far away that it would take them enough time for him to get out he speeds up and soon he was out of the forest running through plains, not an ideal thing. However he continued. It had been way to long running through countless woods and plains he was certain he had escaped when the sun was rising and he had finally arrived to a village when the sun had already set and had risen once again. He was lucky to stumble across two older ladies asking if he was alright and what he was doing here. 

“so-so-Rry” techno only knowledge of the human language didn’t make this any easier.

“Oh hun your not from here are you.”

Shaking his head the ladies understood he must have gone through something to be here, for there have only been rumors of piglins having hybrids if one has seen such a hybrid it would be in the nether never out in the over world. These ladies had to think fast for if this child looked this disheveled they must have been running for a while and from something dangerous. They would tell the child to follow them and if it was hurt however techno couldn’t respond in a way the ladies could understand. Making grunting noises that only another piglin would understand wouldn’t help well wasn’t helping. He could feel the blood that was still flowing and his ankle hurt he could communicate this to these ladies. That he needed help yet they couldn’t understand he needed attention. Soon after the adrenaline ran off technos grunts became what resembled pig sequels at that the women understood he was badly hurt. They started to run however noticing techno limping and to far behind. One of the ladies had run off and come back with a kit. She started to speak. 

“Kid listen I need you to stay awake” he heard rustling “shit it’s ba..Al..get...kid...back.. k-kid stay awake” Techno had started to see black and heard the lady try and keep him up. Techno would hear his mother’s voice which should have been soothing and caring, however once his mother’s figure came to view and her harsh words of how he’s a failure and the man that loved her left after he was born and the sperm donor would never return for him. How he should have died and let his siblings survive. He would tune her voice out yet the voices of his siblings would take over yelling at him that he’s an asshole doesn't deserve to live and his younger siblings his one sister who was only five and his brother who should have been turning four this year no last next year was his sister five no how long had it been. He was taken when he was nine how old was he. ”Techie calm down” why was he hearing his sisters voice it can’t be no no nononono. She has to be fine “blade you gotta stay awake” no if he dies now he can be with them. ”Technoblade snap out of it; you have to survive and carry our legacy just like you promised you would, you can’t let our legacy be left behind by our older brothers and mom” 

“but I’m so tired I’ve survived so far I just want to hug you both once again” techno whispered to his siblings. 

“We know” the little boy sighed “promise us you’ll survive and never die we will be right here never leave you...a-and well remind you about stuff.”

“Okay so guys know everything time and such right” 

“Well yeah we know time and things like that but the meaning of life no cause we are still kids”

“Wait you mean you stay the age you were killed”

“Not necessarily it’s the last time you remember us so yes we were killed was the last time you saw us however we mature just like you; you become smarter and so do we, but mom was killed two years after you were taken she’s gonna look like how you last remember her.” 

“That’s nice how long was I well there” 

“You were taken at nine you’ll turn fourteen this year alas our time has come to an end you should wake we will be there whenever needed.”

As everything faded to black techno would slowly open his eyes quickly shutting them as the light of something hurt his tender eyes. Slowly he accustomed his eyes to the light and would notice his surroundings. He noticed he wasn’t in a room, more a couch in front of a fire. Which would be the rough light. His hearing would catch up and he could make out the voices and light clank of pots and spoons. A soft murmur it was nice until the pain hit him. He would let out a grunt alerting the people he was awake. Soon the putter patter of feet would hit his ears and a soft hand would collide against his forehead. 

“....r okay are your okay your okay alright”

Techno soon noticed he hadn’t stopped grunting and squealing. Shame ran through his whole body. He was grateful for his pink skin which would allow his shame and embarrassment be known. He was brought out of his thoughts once he heard a quick intake of air and notice there was a metallic smell which he had gotten use to as the smell of blood. However he didn’t feel any pain. Well except his ankle and back aside from that there was nothing. 

It took a while but the women were able to calm him down and rebandage his back after checking the stitches he would later be told he didn’t flinch while they were fixing it up even if it took a while also checking the ankle seeing how the healing was going. As everything calmed down he would notice the ladies and how they looked and that one of them was injured.  
“SoRry”

The lady would look confused before realizing what he meant

“Oh hun it’s fine it’s just bleeding no broken bones it’s fine”

“Ok”

“We were making a soup it only has potatoes since we could afford chicken hope that’s fine it will be a while so why don’t you just rest”

“Ok”

As the women continued to cook Techno would notice how different they looked and acted. The first woman, the one who had talked to him and called him hun and was in general nice, short had shoulder length hair and a kind smile on her face at all times a loud laugh that would capture the entire room wondering what joke caused such a loud yet happy laugh leave such a petite girl. Yet her personality whenever the other women would try and steal something from her she would throw her hands on her and stomp her feet. She wore a blue knitted sweater with some dirtied pants. The other woman was much taller and had short hair and it seems curly. She had on a white shirt and loose pants. She was quiet and had an intimidating aura that radiated off her yet with this other women she was light hearted and would have a low chuckle and sometimes a light laugh when the other women would almost fall from laughter. It felt nice yet he wouldn’t let down his walls. They could give him over to those men. 

“Kid get up” he snapped his head to the lady and nodded quickly and rushed over as to make sure she wouldn’t get angry. 

“ oh sweetie just wash your hands and come sit”

“Ok” Techno quickly did as told he then walked over to where the ladies where sitting. 

They sat there in silence a tense and uncomfortable silence. Techno felt as if he had to stay still, he shouldn’t move. 

“Kid eat” 

“ I have a name” he mumbled knowing humans wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

“ oh really what is it” the fuck-

“Huh iT’s TEchnOblADe”

“Oh that’s a strange name, well mine is Jessica you could call me Jes my wife’s name is Alex”  
“Okay” 

“Alright fuck it kid what the hell happened”

“Heh”

“Al you can’t-“

“You had a few open wounds on your back that if they were treated any later would have left permanent damage that ankle looks as if you have been running on it for way too long. Not to mention your a piglin HYBRID we don’t know much about piglins except the fact most don’t mate with humans, second they don’t come to the overworld so why are you he-“

“Alex that is enough the kid went through things you don’t have to play 20 questions at this very moment.” Mrs. Jessica sighs and continues “look we’re running low on vegetables could you just go get some from the garden”

“Yeah” Mrs.Alex gets up and leaves 

“Sorry Alex just doesn't trust many just like you probably don’t.”

And awkward silence consumes them suffocating the both of them for what feels like an eternity which in reality would be five seconds

“Oh umm let me show you to the guest room it’s late tomorrow I’ll tell you more about us I’ll just show you where to find everything and leave you alone for the rest of the night, alright this is the kitchen and that’s the living room over there the-“

Techno tuned her out and just paid attention to details. He didn’t know why but he felt he was safe here for a while at least he’ll get better then ask if they could find a portal to the netherworld. 

“And here’s you room and questions”

Techno shook his head no 

“Alright remember we’re down the hall if you need anything alright goodnight sweetheart”

He would walk into the room assigned to him turn around, meet her gaze and nod his head yes. 

“Night” 

Slowly closing the door. He could hear the faint footsteps fade going to the direction of the kitchen. He would here a door creak open and light whispering kind words he wishes he couldn’t hear envy coursing through his body. Remembering the memories of his mother fighting with the one man who gave him hope of being better. Techno recounts the countless times he went to bed with an empty stomach and a new bruise forming finding a new scar the sounds of screams and sniffling and whacking from his younger siblings never a single sorry from his mother’s lip. Her lips sealed and the kind words a mother should say never came. He would think of this till his eyelids became too heavy and the world around turned black yet this time he embraced the dark as if it were a hug from a loved one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day. We learn a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there’s any mistakes. I don’t know what else to put. Okay thanks
> 
> Also thank you all for reading and leaving kudos I love you all. Mwuah.

Splash of cold water hit techno, jolting him awake. He sat up quickly which he soon realized was a mistake for it startled the people waking him and it brought forth an incredible headache. 

“Little shit” a gruff voice and a low chuckle next. 

“Sir are you alright”

“Fine” 

Techno would push past the headache and notice the two man and a young girl. She must’ve been what. You dipshit she was two years younger then you.   
A sudden voice broke threw his thoughts. He recognized that voice it was his mother’s. 

The scene fade to black which techno was glad about that and what came after brought forth many memories he would rather not face. 

“Hello mother what’s brought you here”

“Child don’t speak to me like that”

“Or what you’ll kill me don’t know if you can tell but your dead, what you send me off sorry to late for that”

“ listen here you disgrace you carry my name and the children’s name you best bring the glory our family needs.” 

He stared down the women in front of him. This woman who was considered so beautiful to see and loving and caring to the outside those other piglins. Everyone had seen her as forgiving for I was something that should have been disposed of yet here I was what a wonderful woman. 

“Alright look child I’m not gonna sugar coat it, you have to learn how to communicate with those women and be less of a whiny little shit….”

He tuned her out which before he knew if he were to do that he would be found beaten and bloody on the floor covering his younger siblings. Yet he no longer cared what she would do beat him, she was dead, he still had that fear however it no longer mattered he was alive she was not. He would survive. He looked around and noticed it was all white and only his mother. 

“Listen fucker I hope you understand you have no second chance, mess it up and you’ll wind up like us.”

Were the last things he heard before snapping his eyes open once again this time to come face to face with a wood, he looked around the room given to him. Noticing the sun was still hidden and only the soothing gaze of the moon was still there he would guess it was early morning 4 or 5. Assuming this meant no one should be awake and to keep quiet. 

His ears flickered a bit picking up light footsteps. Quiet whispers. He would open the door as quietly as possible however hoofs and wood do not go well together. Someone would snap there head towards him. Techno would get into a fighting stance yet the figure would relaxe. 

“Kid it’s me Alex”

He would nod his head before realizing it’s dark and she can see he would proceed to let out a grunt of affirmation. 

“It’s still early Jes ‘ill stay in bed till seven if”

He would let another grunt and stand there in an awkward tension that always seem to be there with him. 

“Okay”

Alex would open the door and walk out. Techno would relax and walk back to the room and wait. Sitting still in the bed and looking at the bookshelf across from him there were dozens of books. He wondered if they had the stories he had read of when he was in the nether. 

Later he would hear a door slam open and rushed steps. He would rush out as well startled at the idea of danger. 

He would notice Jes hair messy and apple in her mouth and clothes deranged. 

“Sorry kid I’m late to a meeting Alex should have woken me. I’ll be back as soon as I can if you see Alex just tell her I hate her and will not let her sleep in the same bed. Okay bye”

“bye”

He would say quietly in a hushed whisper and watch her run he would sit on the couch and wait. 

Hours passed by and Alex had returned and noticed techno sitting there. 

“Hey kid”

He’d nod to her 

“Have you ate yet”

He shook his head no he wanted to tell her what Jes had told him yet he couldn’t, he couldn’t pronounce the words or even say it. 

“Alright uhh let’s make some food we have eggs and vegetables and some rice let’s make scrambled eggs and maybe rice for later”

He would get up and walk over to her and see what she would do, she would tell him to wash his hands. Alex would crack the eggs and tell him to scramble them. He would do it carefully hoping not to mess it up. Alex would cut the vegetables and put them in the pan low and slowly sautéing them and would notice techno struggle. 

“Kid scrambled eggs ain’t gentle ya gotta beat them mix them till it’s one”

He would do as told and mix as hard as possible and constantly look at Alex looking for her approval. 

“Okay that’s good hand them to me”

He would watch as she poured it in and cooked. He gained the courage to speak and told her”

“ ‘es t’d me to tell yu y’or no allow t’ sleep in s’me bed n she h’tes yu”

There would be a long pause and techno would flare up in embarrassment how could he butcher a sentence so much to the point no one could understand. 

And then laughter filtered in his thoughts. High pitch laughter. He knew not to laugh along or stay silent so he stayed silent. 

“Sor-sorry it’s just that would be something Jes would say and how emotionless that was made it funny.”

A Silence fell amongst them this time it wasn’t as awkward it was nice. 

The door banged open he would tense not ready for the fight for he knew there was one coming. 

“Alex I can’t believe you, I had asked you to wake me up and what I’m late to the meeting and had to stay longer because I was late I hate you so much”

“Yeah yeah just wash up we made eggs”

“Ohh thank you I only ate an apple.”

He was surprised he thought there would be a fight, a massive deal of this yet there wasn’t. Jes was fine Jes didn’t care. Alex was still standing there. He couldn’t believe this. 

Soon they sat together. Each one had a plate of eggs. 

“Alright technoblade as you know I’m Jes and that Alex. Technoblade we want you to go outside and do whatever but you’ll have to be in human form.”

That shocked him no human knew that hybrids could transform as such a young age they all thought they must learn it. Yet these ladies did, the scientist didn’t and he would never transform for them. He was getting suspicious and was looking for all exits. 

“Kid I think you’ve picked up the signs we’re hybrids as well. Just like you except Jes is okay to walk around in all form human hybrid and full on she’s a bunny so it doesn't matter. I on the other hand not so much”

“ Yeah Alex is a ocelot hybrid so usually at home or in the dark she’ll be in her hybrid form as he can see better in the dark. We know you know how to get into human and this isn’t us wanting you to forget your piglin or anything like that, no hunny see it’s safer for you and I the people of this village aren’t fond of hybrids only if your a royal or a respectable hybrid and even then they’ll talk about you behind your back.” 

He would stare and nod he understood because he knew the monster that took him killed his family as were willing to do the same to him. 

“Also well teach you how to read and write and well speak however you seem to know the basics if you can understand and speak.”

That shook him why would they take there time to teach them

“Kid well also teach you self defense hand to hand combat close combat and how to use a bow and how to fight in each form.”

“Heh”

“Yeah but this is what you need as a hybrid and depending on your physical forms it will depend on which from you should learn and lean more towards.”

“Well start tomorrow fist would be basic reading, writing and speaking afterwards math history science. It will be like school except you’ll have to learn everything very quickly and the training will be during the evening when it’s dark.” 

He nodded his head yes, the ladies would get up and walk around cleaning everything up. 

He would walk to his room, they would say goodnight and he’d lie in bed waiting for tomorrow. He would finally learn and be good at fighting; he wouldn’t be left in ignorance. He stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to consume him. Tomorrow he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I’ve written a second chapter haha how long is this story who knows.


End file.
